


【Bandit×你】暧昧灯光

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Bandit×你】暧昧灯光

当你走向酒吧的后巷，柠檬味的玛格丽特开始在你的舌根发酸。走这儿可以抄近路回去，这儿不是什么阴暗的小道，反而被装饰得很漂亮，小道两旁摆着绿植，头顶是挂满彩灯的网格，一颗一颗的LED小灯泡发出暧昧的紫色光芒。后巷是什么有特殊意义的场合吗，值得如此费心装饰。

你身上穿着宽大的外套，那是多米尼克的衣服，他比你高很多，穿上身之后袖子遮住大半个手掌，你双手垂落的时候只有手指尖露在外面。白色的手指尖，因为衣物带来了温暖而微微在皮肤底下透着粉，和男人的皮肤当然不一样，他们手上的枪茧可以遮挡一切健康或是病态的肤色。

总之，多米尼克的外套，你出门之前随手拿的。黑色布料，袖子上两道明黄色，摸起来软软的，没有起球，看了他挑选衣物的眼光不错，起码质地不错。衣品的话你没有留意，你只希望他穿上防弹衣的时候能把底下的衣服整理一下，每次他防弹衣下沿露出外套的一角你就觉得难受，难受得抓心挠肺，比看见他破洞牛仔裤底下紧绷的大腿的时候还要难受。

那件外套本来被你好好地放在椅背上，他习惯把脱下来的衣服随手乱扔，好像很享受那种乱糟糟的感觉。他还会把你的床也弄得乱糟糟的，到处都是褶皱，枕头压在肩膀底下，胸罩缠住脚腕，他的手臂上纹着蓝色的静脉血管，你被他咬得发红肿胀的嘴唇，衣物，色彩，乱糟糟地混在一起，像你失手打翻了九色的眼影盘。然后第二天你总会把一切都收拾好，你把自己的衣服扔进脏衣篮子，跑一趟洗衣房，然后把床单扔进脏衣篮子，再跑一趟洗衣房。你的衣服和床单都是薰衣草的味道，你的床单闻起来就像你。

你永远不会让多米尼克的衣服在你的床上久留，那张床是你的地盘。你不会让除了你以外的任何气味，任何人，任何衣物在床上久留，多米尼克问起来像松木，烟草，黑啤酒，还有一点点儿挥发得差不多的汽油。他去浴室洗澡，你埋在床单，被子和枕头里，你闻到他身上的气味，那气味沾在床单里，在每一个包围着你的东西上面，你突然感到烦躁和恼火，你就起来收拾东西了。沾着男人气味的床单被厌恶地扔进脏衣篮。

想得太多了，那就是喝醉了，有一点儿喝醉了，你平时不这样的。倒不是觉得这样的关系不好，但他是多米尼克，你必须小心提防，但他是多米尼克，所以你大可不必在意。他没有给你太多的需要回报的恩惠，也没有从你这儿带走任何一件重要的东西，你们两清。但他是多米尼克，你们居然会两清？

头顶的彩灯有点太扎眼了，你把手掌挡在额头。最近的工作有点太多，你要长时间盯着屏幕，这样对眼睛不好，虽然你的眼睛也没有好到哪里去，这种灯光让你觉得有点不舒服了。赶紧离开这条巷子，巷子里除了风声和脚步声什么都没有，你有点发晕，但还可以稳稳走向巷尾。

然后有个人拖着什么东西从巷尾拐角处的阴影里突然冒了出来。吓了你一跳，那种惊悚感在你脑子里炸了一下，还有一个名字跳出来：多米尼克！

他手里捏着一个年轻小伙子的后颈，轻轻一搡就把他推出去好远。那年轻人弯折着身体朝巷子冲了好几步才恢复了正常的走路姿势。他回头惊惶地看了多米尼克一眼。

带着你的好货滚远点儿。多米尼克说道。

噢这就有点惊喜了，撞见自己的床伴在收拾毛头小伙子。你还穿着他的外套呢，他差点儿错过早上的集合，大概是忘了拿外套，这件外套瘫在你床上，被你扔到椅背去了。你找不到他，出门之前随手拿来穿上御寒。多米尼克现在穿的还是老样子的破洞牛仔裤，上身是黑色短袖，有点贴身，紧收的腰线在紫色灯光之下赏心悦目得诡异。那孩子要是在有光能看清他个头和身材的地方，他绝对不会想去招惹多米尼克的。

客套话你都懒得说。你走向多米尼克，你没有脱下外套，你却对他说，外套还给你。

穿着吧。他说，意料之中。

你不觉得冷吗。你问他。问完你就知道了，像他这样的男人不会觉得冷，既然一个男人会把外套给你穿，他当然不会说冷。

多米尼克说没事。你们默契地，不约而同地走向巷尾，一起回去吧，大概是这样想的。你比他矮不少，他不需要怎么低头就能看清你黑色长发上的反光。酒吧后巷的装饰有点多余了，在他看来简直是浪费电。外套罩在你身上，显得你更小一点，宽松的布料把纤细腰线都挡住了。

前面就太黑了，只有位置诡异的自动贩卖机在发光，机器里展示着花花绿绿的糖果色的小盒子。好吧，看来你知道后巷为什么要这样装饰了。

你拿出手机准备打开手电筒，多米尼克把手放在你的腰上，隔着他的外套你还是那么娇小和紧缩。你不像他们看见的那样乖巧。

他也看到了那个自动贩卖机，然后就低头去亲你的嘴唇。你手机还捏在手里，手电筒都没打开，他臂弯宽阔得能把你整个人揽过去，搂在他胸前进行一个假装很深情很像眷侣的亲吻，但事实上你们都知道。

地点有一些尴尬，不过应该不会有人来。你对他来者不拒，这让多米尼克忍不住有点多想。他捏你的下巴，手心按住你的后腰把你推向他，他能感觉到你发热的一只手攥紧了他的裤腰，另一只手抓着手机，手机边角硌得他的侧腹有点痒。

你把他短袖衫下摆的一侧从裤腰里抽出来，现在倒是不在意衣角是不是规整的问题了。你把手伸进去，指腹抚摸他一块一块的腹肌，指尖在肌肉边缘划过，弄得他有点痒。

他松开你的嘴唇，低垂着眼帘看过去，就像涂了亮晶晶的唇膏，或者那个什么玩意儿，液体的口红？看上去像融化了表面的软糖，色素堆积出来诱人的外表，香精增加味觉上的刺激，应该很廉价，但当你把它攥在手里，你又会想要，想要它充斥你的齿关和舌尖。

你半跪下去，低伏头颅，伸出舌尖舔舐他腹间的纹身，手上去拆开他的腰带。这个姿势有点像虔诚的骑士在授勋，目标明确，纯净又单一。他恨得有点牙痒痒。

他腹部的纹身是GSG9的图腾标志，汉诺威任务之后才弄上去的。多米尼克那时难得感觉这是个好日子，然后就去了纹身店，纹身师问起来的时候他想不到什么特别好的图案，结果在随意提醒之下想到GSG9，觉得还可以。

他低头去看你，能看到你正在舔舐黑色猛禽的翎羽，你解开他的皮带，扯开金属拉链，然后低头，舌尖擦过鸟类利爪之后就回到你唇间。再往下是通向裤腰更深处的沟壑，你正试图用牙齿去啃咬他。

宝贝儿。他没来由地想。


End file.
